The invention relates to a bale-carrying device designed as an attachment for a vehicle, in particular for a fork-lift truck, comprising a mounting frame which can be attached to the vehicle, a lifting device capable of moving up and down on the mounting frame, and two retaining arms provided on the lifting device, which essentially extend forwards from the lifting device in the direction of travel, are fitted with opposing bearing surfaces arranged roughly vertically and parallel to each other, and are mounted on the lifting device in such a manner as to be movable towards and away from each other in a lateral direction, relative to the direction of travel.